


ACQUIESCE

by Bakablonde



Category: K/DA KDA
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakablonde/pseuds/Bakablonde
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day 2021 KDA crew, here's a music video dedicated to the eternal burn between Evelynn and Ahri.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn KDA
Kudos: 4





	ACQUIESCE

**Author's Note:**

> For those who think Evelynn runs this relationship... no. She needs Ahri far more than Ahri needs her, although Ahri tends to get hurt more as Evelynn's demon nature has her straying at times (Akali ). Evelynn, being the cunning creature she is, did something many centuries ago that bound Ahri to her, but Ahri can certainly cut off emotional and physical access, which drives Evelynn insane. In short, Ahri is the Queen that Evelynn possesses on one level, and worships on another. They are the fire and water to each other's souls.  
> (I am writing a fic about all this, which will be posted on site here eventually).  
> Any comments or questions, shoot away!

To see the video, go to yuritube.com (it's the only thing there, I own the site). Many thanks to Kittenguin for the Youtube animation of Evelynn putting on lipstick. Enjoy!


End file.
